KITTY AND JAGUAR (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Di dunia hybrid, dimana berbagai macam jenis hybrid hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang hybrid kucing Baekhyun, hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang hybrid jaguar Chanyeol memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya. [a Chanbaek transfic] [YAOI/ M/ MPREG] [HYBRID!AU]
1. chapter 1 (prolog)

**KITTY AND JAGUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Skynet**

.

 **Original Story**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1185676/the-kitty-and-the-jaguar-fluff-romance-agegap-mpreg-chanbaek-hybridau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Di dunia _hybrid_ , dimana berbagai macam jenis _hybrid_ hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang _hybrid_ kucing **Baekhyun** , hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar **Chanyeol** memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

 **Chaptered**

 **Main Pairing: Chanbaek**

Other casts

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Junmyeon, Sehun, etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 _Hybrid!AU, F_ _luff,_ _D_ _rama,_ _H_ _urt/comfort_

Mgreg, Agegap, NC-17

Bear the TYPO/S

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 _This fanfic is not mine._ _Many thanks and praises to the origina_ _l_ _author of this story,_ _ **Skynet**_ _in AFF. I only own the translation and there is no other motive than sharing this beautiful story of Chanbaek/Baekyeol to Indonesian CBS._

…

..

.

 **Prolog**

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi jaguar liar itu, dia bukan berasal dari kelas kita. Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah!" Baekhyun berkata saat kedua orang tuanya memintanya tenang dan merasa sangat malu dihadapan CEO perusahaan minyak paling besar di daerah mereka.

Laki-laki itu mendorong mundur kursinya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu karena merasa tersinggung.

"Kurasa anda kemarin mengatakan padaku kalau putramu adalah seorang anak yang baik, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya tadi Mr Byun."

Mr dan Mrs Byun mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada laki-laki itu,

"Mr Park, abaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak kami, ia akan tetap menikah denganmu tidak peduli ia mau atau tidak. Lagi pula ini bukanlah keputusannya, karena kita sudah menyepakati hal ini sebelumnya."

Dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada si kitty yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai dan meninggalkan tempatitu.

.

..

…

 **End of prolog….**

…

..

.

 **Characters**

 _ByunBaekhyun:_

Seorang hybrid kucing, berusia 16 tahun, seorang hybrid kucing yang riang dan imut, anak dari keluarga kaya dan berkelas, dan ia juga sangat egois dan sombong.

.

 _Park Chanyeol:_

Seorang hybrid jaguar, berusia 25 tahun, ia kaya tapi keturunan dari keluarga yang sangat pekerja keras, ia sendiri percaya dengan usaha keras dan kesetaraan tiap kelas dunia hybrid.

…

..

.

.

 **[** **A/N** **]**

I was bored and I have a holiday and I wanted some kitty Baek in my life right now that's why I'm writing this story its only for fun.

Please don't report the story just because Baekhyun kitty here is sixteen years old. All the characters here in this story are (not human), besides i will try to keep the story fluff and cute, I repeat they are NOT HUMAN so no harm was meant.

 **Trans:**

 _Aku tengah bosan dan sedang dalam masa liburan, dan sangat ingin kitty Baek saat ini. Itulah kenapa aku menulis cerita ini, hanya untuk bersenang-senang._

 _Tolong jangan melaporkan cerita ini, kerena disini Baekhyun adalah hybrid kitty yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Semua tokoh di cerita ini bukanlah manusia, dan aku ingin membuat cerita ini bergenre fluff dan imut sebisa mungkin, kuingatkan sekali lagi kalau mereka bukan manusia jadi tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti._

…

..

.

 **[T/N]**

Welcome to my fourth transfic dear… ^^

Aku kembali bawa transfic nih, masih belum move on sama genre age-gap, dan ini dia salah satu age-gap fantasi favoritaku. Aku biasanya nggak begitu suka sama hybrid related things…. Tapi ini sungguh pengecualian dear. Salah satu karya author favorit aku dan ini imuuut banget karakter dan ceritanya.

 **CEO Chanyeol dan sassy-cute Baekhyun is my fave.**

 **So everyone, hopefully you** **will** **enjoy this one and see u in the first chapter.**

 **Ada yang minat nggak nih by the way?**

 **Lanjut?**

…

..

.

 **#lovesign**


	2. Chapter 2

**KITTY AND JAGUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Skynet**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1185676/the-kitty-and-the-jaguar-fluff-romance-agegap-mpreg-chanbaek-hybridau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Di dunia _hybrid_ , dimana berbagai macam jenis _hybrid_ hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang _hybrid_ kucing **Baekhyun** , hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar **Chanyeol** memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

...

..

.

 _ **Part 1**_

Baekhyun adalah seorang _hybrid_ kucing berusia enam belas tahun. Ia terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai seorang siswa yang berasal dari keluarga berkelas, ya, tipe anak yang tidak terjangkau oleh anak-anak yang lain di sekolahannya dan tak seorangpun berani berbicara atau bertegur sapa dengannya, kecuali dua sahabat yang sama berkelas seperti dirinya. Ia adalah seorang anak tunggal yang manja dan sangat disayang oleh keluarganya yang sangat berkelas, keluarga Byun, tapi ia memiliki kepribadian sebagai seorang remaja yang riang. Baekhyun tidak akan membebani dirinya dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya melebihi rasa sukanya pada idolanya Oh Sehun—seorang _dancer_ dari boygroup terkenal, Silver Ocean.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun liburan dan saat ini ia tengah bermain di kebun, mengejar burung-burung atau mencoba menangkap ikan yang ada di kolam kecil di kebunnya. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang pengusaha, ia sering sekali melakukan _meeting_ dengan pengusaha lain di rumahnya. Dan hari ini ayahnya menyambut seorang hybrid jaguar, Mr Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Chanyeol dipersilahkan masuk oleh salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu, dan di tengah perjalanan ke dalam rumah, ia melihat seorang kitty yang tengah mencoba mngambil kembali balonnya yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Kitty itu terlihat sangat imut saat melompat-lompat, mencoba mengambil balonnya, dan saat ia gagal melakukannya, ia duduk di rumput sambil menatap balonnya dengan tatapan sedih, mempoutkan bibirnya meratapi kegagalannya.

Sedangkan telinga berbulu milik si kitty itu, yang mana berwarna coklat, ikut menunduk datar di kepalanya—sambil ia memeluk ekor coklatnya di dadanya. Chanyeol terkikik dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ia lalu meminta pelayan untuk menunggunya beberapa saat. Ia lalu melangkah ke pohon itu dan berjinjit, mencoba meraih balon itu.

Setelahnya ia berbalik ke arah anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri dan terlihat waspada sambil menatapnya. Chanyeol lalu memberikan balon itu, tapi bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari anak kucing itu, Chayeol terkejut saat kitty itu menggeram padanya dan berlari menjauh.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengunci pintunya, ia lalu melingkarkan tubuhnya di kasur—di bawah selimutnya yang berbulu. Ia takut, laki-laki itu seorang jaguar, jaguar hitam, bukankah semua _hybrid_ jaguar berasal dari keluarga berkelas rendah, jenis _hybrid_ yang liar dan berburu di hutan, juga suka berkelahi?

Baekhyun tidak pernah berurusan dengan _hybrid_ seperti itu seumur hidupnya, ia selalu ditemani oleh teman yang juga berasal dari kelas tinggi seperti Kyungsoo yang juga hybrid kucing, dan juga Yixing si hybrid kelinci, dan juga idolanya—si _dancer_ terkenal dari boygroup Silver Ocean, Oh Sehun yang merupakan _hybrid_ harimau yang merupakan simbol kecantikan dan keanggunan.

Dan sungguh sial bagi Baekhyun, _hybrid_ jaguar itu terus berkunjung kerumahnya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan oleh jaguar itu padanya. Seperti saat ia menikmati es krimnya, ia merasakan seseorang tengah melihatnya, saat ia mendongak, ia melihat jaguar itu menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun menghentikan jilatannya pada es krim itu dan dengan cepat ia melingkarkan ekornya di tubuhnya, ia ketakutan.

.

.

.

Itu adalah makan malam keluarga, di suatu hari, yang mana memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk berdekatan dengan jaguar itu. Baekhyun menyapa semua orang di meja makan sebelum duduk dengan gugup, ia lalu dikenalkan pada jaguar itu oleh ayahnya.

"Baekhyun, sapalah tamu kita Mr Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun dengan cepat menjabat tangan jaguar itu dan duduk kembali di kursinya, ekornya memukul-mukul lantai dengan cemas saat ibunya berbisik padanya untuk menghentikan sikap tidak sopannya.

Ia tidak senang karena harus makan malam dengan _hybrid_ liar itu. Hal yang mampu membuat Baekhyun senang adalah saat menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua temannya yakni Kyungsoo dan Yixing, atau saat ia datang ke konser Silver Ocean dan meneriakkan nama Sehun. Baginya, Chanyeol tidaklah sebanding dengan si _dancer_ tampan, Sehun.

.

.

Chanyol terlahir dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, ia bekerja sangat keras untuk hidupnya dan menabung cukup uang untuk membeli tanah yang cukup luas untuk ditanami tanaman disana, ia sangat beruntung saat menemukan lahan yang menyimpan minyak yang mana membuatnya menjadi orang kaya.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang _hybrid_ yang jelek, ia tinggi dan mempunyai mata kelam yang cukup besar, berambut hitam, telinga berbulunya berwarna hitam begitu juga dengan ekornya, dan ia memiliki bibir yang penuh. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang jatuh cinta atau menikah dengan seseorang sampai saat ia melihat anak laki-laki hybrid kucing itu, si kitty yang terlihat mungil dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna coklat, mempunyai mata yang sayu dan hidung menggemaskan—yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat kitty itu melompat di udara untuk mengambil balonnya, dan ia terlihat lebih menggemaskan saat anak itu menggeram padanya mencoba untuk menakutinya dan melarikan diri setelahnya. Chanyeol masih tertawa jika ia mengenang hal itu.

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut saat makan malam itu, saat orang tuanya menceritakan padanya kalau Mr Park telah meminangnya dan mereka sudah menyetujuinya. Kitty itu mengedipkan matanya dan berdiri dari kursinya, telinganya nampak mengedik sementara ekornya mengibas di lantai dengan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi jaguar liar itu, ia bukan berasal dari kelas kita, ia hidup di hutan seperti binatang liar, dan aku layak mendapatkan yang lebih dari dia!" Baekhyun mengatai si jaguar yang nampak senang saat itu, sementara orang tuanya mencoba menenangkannya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tersinggung setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol lalu mendorong kursinya ke belakang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kupikir anda telah mengatakan padaku kalau anakmu adalah seorang yang sopan Mr Byun, aku sangat kecewa karena ia menyakitiku tanpa alasan seperti tadi." Chanyeol akan pergi tapi Mr Byun meminta maaf padanya.

"Tolong abaikan apa yang dikatakan anakku Mr Park, ia akan menikah denganmu tak peduli ia setuju atau tidak." Baekhyun tak mampu mempercayai pendengarannya, ia menggeram dengan penuh kemarahan, memperlihatkan penolakannya yang hanya dihadiahi sikap mereka yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menggeram seperti itu, itu tidak sopan." Dan Baekhyun menggeram lebih keras dan Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tolong tenanglah." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun, tapi dihadiahi cakaran oleh Baekhyun yang mana membuat orang tuanya marah. Mr Byun memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menggunting kuku anak laki-lakinya dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ringikan menyedihkan karenanya.

Ia mulai terisak karena memotong kuku seorang _hybrid_ adalah hukuman yang memalukan. Baekhyun terus merintih menyedihkan sampai membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya, ia lalu menyembunyikan calon-suaminya di belakang tubuhnya, mencoba membelanya.

"Mr Byun, anda telah setuju kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi tunanganku jadi kusarankan anda menyerahkannya padaku untuk menangani kenakalannya, tidak perlu menyakiti anak ini."

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menikah minggu depan. Chanyeol berbalik ke anak itu dan memintanya untuk beristirahat. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan mata merahnya karena menangis, dan Chanyeol harus bersiap dengan pernikahannya yang penuh rintangan yang akan menghadang. 

…

..

.

 _ **Part 2**_

Saat Chanyeol mendengar kalau Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya untuk menangis karena sakit hati, ia lalu berjalan kearah kamar anak laki-laki itu dan mendengarnya sendiri. Ia hampir saja membatalkan pertunangan yang ia setujui dengan Mr Byun.

"Ini bukanlah tujuanku, untuk menyakiti hatinya! Aku mencintainya Mr Byun, tapi jika menikahinya tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, aku ingin membatalkannya saja." Dan ternyata Mr Byun memiliki pendapat lain, yang juga disetujui oleh semua teman Chanyeol.

"Karena kau sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun sejauh itu, ini artinya aku melakukan hal benar dengan menerima pinanganmu. Aku telah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk kitty'ku. Jangan menyerah dengan cepat Chanyeol! Perjuangkan cintamu dan coba dapatkan cintanya."

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati kebun keluarga Byun dengan kedua temannya, Jongin dan Junmyeon sambil membicarakan masalahnya.

"Mendapatkan hati Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu, ia menangis terus sejak kemarin!" Jongin lalu menepuk bahunya, menyemangatinya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh menyerah,cobalah mendekatkan dirimu padanya, membuatnya mengerti tentang perasaanmu, dan kau masih punya waktu seminggu kan."

Chanyeol berhenti dan melihat kesekitar kebun, ia mengingat kembali memori dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun, lalu sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidak mau turun dari kasurnya, tak peduli seberapa keras kedua temannya mencoba membujuknya.

"Ayolah Baek! Kau hanya menyakit idirimu sendiri!" Kyungsoo mencoba membantunya, dan Baekhyun tak mau mendengarnya. Mereka tengah berbicara, saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan tunangannya. Kedua temannya lalu pergi sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo belum keluar dari kamar sebelum memberi peringatan pada Chanyeol.

"Ia sangat riang sebelum akhirnya ia mengenalmu!" Dengan kata itu, mereka berdua lalu keluar dari kamar, sedangkan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kesal dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia lalu duduk di kasur di samping si kitty yang tengah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"Baek! Bisakah kau keluar dari selimut untuk sebentar saja, aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana dan hanya meringik dengan suara sedih. Chanyeol tengah menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya dari tadi, ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu di genggamannya, membiarkan makhluk itu melihat area sekitar. Itu adalah seekor burung _nightingale_. Burung itu mulai berkicau, sementara Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada si kitty yang masih bergelung di selimutnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari bungkusan selimutnya, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, tapi ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia tengah melihat pada burung imut yang ada di tangan Chanyeol yang kekar, burung itu sangat menggemaskan, berkicau dengan sangat merdu dan Baekhyun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _nightingale_ itu. Ketika burung itu berhenti berkicau, Chanyeol lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau ingin memegangnya?" Telinga kitty Baekhyun bergerak dengan semangat dan ekornya juga nampak bergoyang ke atas dengan riang. Ia lalu mengangguk dan dengan pelan mengambil burung itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki itu tetap menatap pada burung kecil itu dan tersenyum karena keimutannya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan burung itu tapi ia ingat kalau burung itu adalah milik Chanyeol dan ia sangat menginginkannya. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau ia tengah berperang batin, dan akhirnya ia menyerah pada egonya.

"Bo...bolehkah aku memeliharanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah tas kertas yang diketahui Baekhyun adalah makanan burung itu. Baekhyun merasa senang, tapi ia masih marah pada Chanyeol dan ia ingin membuatnya jelas.

"Lihat, aku senang kau membawakanku burung imut, tapi aku tidak akan bicara denganmu, ok?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan aku masih menentang pernikahan ini." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol ingin memulai rencananya untuk membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, dan ia berkata,

"Di rumahku, aku punya banyak, banyak binatang imut dan berbagai macam burung, apa kau mau melihatnya besok… dengan orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol menyebutkan orang tua untuk membuat perasaan si kitty tenang nantinya. Ia mengatakan itu semua dengan nada selembut mungkin, sambil melihat anak itu memikirkan perkataannya. Dan nampaknya si kitty terlihat penasaran dengan penawarannya dan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Baik, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang konyol saat aku dirumahmu, jangan menyentuhku, jangan memelukku atau hal lain lainnya, aku masih tidak setuju untuk menikahimu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, dan itu adalah kemajuan sangat kecil untuk hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, walau begitu itu tetaplah sebuah kemajuan.

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan burung _nightingale_ di lengannya. Mereka terlihat imut, ia lalu memberi tau orang tuanya kalau ia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia terlalu semangat dengan hal itu, ia lalu memberitahu teman-temannya juga.

"Tapi Baek, pergi kerumahnya berarti kau menyetujui pernikahan kalian." Kyungsoo mengomentarinya, tapi nampaknya Baekhyun berpendapat lain.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu, lagipula aku juga sudah memberitahunya kalau aku tetap tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, aku juga hanya ingin melihat binatang-binatang apa yang ia punya disana."

Dan Yixing pun nampaknya ikut penasaran.

"Bolehkah kita ikut denganmu?"

Baekhyun nampak mengerjapkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ia bisa mengajak temannya? Ia lalu melihat ke arah ponselnya dengan ragu, tapi Kyungsoo makin membujuknya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud merayunya, kau hanya ingin bertanya apakah kita boleh ikut, ayolah Baek."

…

Chanyeol tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ponselnya berbunyi dan terpampang nama Baekhyun di layarnya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu dan setuju dengan usulan Baekhyun untuk mengajak temannya, Chanyeol pun juga akan mengundang temannya.

..

.

Saat Baekhyun dan kedua temannya menginjakkan kaki mereka di kebun luas milik Chanyeol, mereka langsung berlari untuk mengejar burung dan kupu-kupu. Sementara Chanyeol dan temannya yang lebih tua duduk di teras mengamati mereka.

Kyungsoo tengah mengejar kelinci, terlihat mencoba untuk menangkapnya, tapi kelinci itu lari dengan sangat cepat dan ia gagal menangkapnya. Ia lalu duduk di rumput kelelahan. Ia terkejut saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar hitam—teman Chanyeol mungkin, menangkap kelinci itu dengan sangat cepat. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan bersemangat untuk mengambil kelinci itu.

"Berikan padaku! Aku yang pertama melihatnya."

Sementara Jongin menyerigai dan makin memeluk kelinci itu sambil berkata,

"Kesini dan ambillah." Ia menantang si kitty dan berpura-pura untuk berlari yang mana memaksa si kitty dengan senyuman berbentuk hati itu berlari mengejarnya. Jongin lalu berpura-pura tertangkap olehnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah menangkapmu, berikan kelinciku!" Jongin lalu memberikan padanya kelinci itu dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memeluk si _hybrid_ kucing.

"Kau cantik!" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo yang mana membuat si kitty melebarkan matanya dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Lepaskan aku atau…" Jongin lalu menyerigai ingin menguji kesabaran anak itu.

"Atau apa cantik?"

"Atau aku akan menyakitimu." Si jaguar lalu tertawa terbahak dengan ucapan si kitty yang menurutnya sangat tidak menakutkan, tapi ia tetap melepaskan si kitty, saat menyadari rona di wajahnya.

….

Junmyeon nampak duduk di samping Yixing, di rumput sambil memegang kelinci dan memberinya makan. Si _hybrid_ kelinci—Yixing nampaknya tidak keberatan untuk bergabung dengannya untuk memberi makan kelinci itu. Yixing menyadari kalau Junmyeon, si _hybrid_ serigala itu adalah seorang yang baik, perhatian dan sangat baik.

….

Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain di kebun, anak itu masuk ke dalam pepohonan rambat. Ia sangat ingin memeluk anak laki-laki itu, tapi Baekhyun telah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak ingin si jaguar dekat-dekat dengannya.

Si jaguar hanya menghela nafas dengan cukup keras, menyerah dan hampir saja berbalik dari tempat itu saat ia mendengar si kitty berteriak dengan sangat kencang dan terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Chanyeol lalu berlari kearah kitty'nya dan ketika Baekhyun melihatnya, si kitty langsung saja menubrukkan dirinya ke dekapan Chanyeol, dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di antara pohon itu.

"Seekor ular! Seekor ular besar!" si kitty mencicit takut.

Chanyeol lalu memeluk si kitty dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu, ke tempat yang lebih aman, ia lalu kembali ke tempat sebelumnya dan menyerang ular itu. Itu bukanlah kali pertamanya untuk melawan ular. Dengan berpengalaman, ia menangkap kepala ular itu dan melemparnya ke tanah dengan sebuah batu besar, yang mana membunuh si ular saat itu juga.

Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu dengan sangat ketakutan. Ekornya terlihat melingkar di tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, dan ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil beberapa kali melihat pertarungan antara si _hybrid_ jaguar dengan si ular. Ia lalu menghela nafas lega saat ia tau kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

….

Chanyeol mengharapkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari si kitty, atau sebuah pujian mungkin. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira saat si kitty berteriak padanya saat ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau berlumur darah dan kotoran, menjauh dariku, dasar monster!"

Ekspresi wajah sakit hati yang ditampilkan oleh Chanyeol adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini, dan ia dengan cepat menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya. Karena tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol tengah diam membeku, menatap ke arahnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tatapan mata penuh rasa sakit dan terkejut.

Baekhyun mengharapkan sebuah bentakan atau omelan dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah menutup mulutnya dan menunduk, lalu si jaguar itu berjalan dengan pelan melewati dirinya tanpa memberinya sebuah tatapan padanya. Nampaknya kali ini si jaguar itu benar-benar sakit hati. Baekhyun melihat kearah si jaguar saat laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian setelahnya.

…

Dan kunjungan itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang akan merona setiap saat Jongin tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Yixing malu-malu mencuri pandangan ke arah Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyapa teman-temannya dan calon mertuanya. Ia pikir Chanyeol juga akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi kenyataannya si jaguar benar-benar mengabaikannya, bahkan Chnayeol tidak membalas ucapan pamitnya. Si jaguar itu hanya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tatapan mata penuh kesedihan dan Baekhyun sadar kalau kali ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

….

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

…

..

.

 **Translator Note**

Annyeong lovely dears…

Gimana part 1 dan 2nya?

Aku bawakan part 1 dan 2 nih (selanjutnya akan sama, aku bakal update 2 parts sekaligus, karena kalau Cuma satu part mungkin kependekan)

Yups yang udah pernah baca transfic aku yang **Inevitable** pasti udah tau gaya bahasa author aslinya kan ya? Cepat dan nggak bertele-tele. Ini ff masih sama karya **Skynet** dears.

Semoga bahasa terjemahan aku nggak bikin kalian bingung ya…

 _Dan aku umumkan kalau aku bakal update chapter selanjutnya setelah bulan Ramadhan ya dears… well karena ini adalah ff ber'rate M, jadi aku putuskan bulan ini buat break dulu, selain itu RL aku juga sibuk banget bulan ini hhhee_

 _Tenang aja ini bakal aku tuntasin kok buat kalian semua, karena di AFF ini juga udah tamat ceritanya._

 _Sambil nungguin ini mungkin kalian bisa baca transficku yang lain yang udah tamat, dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya setelah baca^^_

 **Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca, foll, dan fave… terutama reviewers yang bikin tambah semangat^^**

 **Gimana dear? Lanjut kan?**

 **So, see you in the next chapter….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**


	3. Chapter 3

**KITTY AND JAGUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Skynet**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1185676/the-kitty-and-the-jaguar-fluff-romance-agegap-mpreg-chanbaek-hybridau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Di dunia _hybrid_ , dimana berbagai macam jenis _hybrid_ hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang _hybrid_ kucing **Baekhyun** , hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar **Chanyeol** memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

...

..

.

 _ **Preview of the prev part**_

 _Dan kunjungan itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang akan merona setiap saat Jongin tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Yixing malu-malu mencuri pandangan ke arah Junmyeon._

 _Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyapa teman-temannya dan calon mertuanya. Ia pikir Chanyeol juga akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi kenyataannya si jaguar benar-benar mengabaikannya, bahkan Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan pamitnya. Si jaguar itu hanya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tatapan mata penuh kesedihan dan Baekhyun sadar kalau kali ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan._

.

.

.

 _ **Part 3**_

Baekhyun mencoba menelfon Chanyeol, ia tidak memberitahukan pada orang tuanya tentang apa yang terjadi saat kunjungan mereka ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimutnya sambil menelfon nomer Chanyeol, namun tak satupun panggilannya dijawab. Ia lalu keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol harusnya berkunjung ke rumahnya keesokan harinya, tapi laki-laki itu tidak melakukannya, begitu juga hari-hari setelahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah datang ataupun menelfon, dan itu membuatnya sangat letih dan kesal.

Si kitty sedang berbaring di bawah kaki ibunya yang tengah merajut, si kitty nampak bermain dengan gulungan benang woll yang digunakan oleh ibunya untuk rajutannya. Ia lalu mendengus kesal saat ia selesai menceritakan masalahnya pada ibunya, tentang kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Chanyeol saat itu.

"Bu! Dia tidak menjawab telfonku!"

"Dan salah siapa? Kau harusnya minta maaf padanya." Ibu Baekhyun nampak memarahi anaknya. Si kitty lalu duduk dengan benang woll di tangannya, dan telinga berbulunya melengkung datar di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf padanya kalau dia tidak datang kemari ataupun mengangkat telfonku!" si kitty menjawab kesal.

Mr Byun lalu datang dan duduk di samping istrinya. Ia lalu mengelus kepala diantara telinga bulu anaknya, sedangkan si kitty nampak nyaman dengan perlakuan sang ayah.

"Ayah ingin berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, apa kau ingin ikut?" Dan si anak kucing itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk duduk di sofa dengan ayahnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Si kitty akhirnya bersembunyi di belakang sofa, hanya menampakkan mata dan telinga bulunya. Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol sambil menantikan saat dimana ia akan meminta maaf pada si jaguar.

Chanyeol harus memasang ekspresi datarnya saat ia berbincang dengan Mr Byun dan melihat si kitty yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sofa dan hanya menampakkan mata dan telinganya. Telinga bulunya nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah saat si kitty melihat ke arahnya dan Mr Byun sambil mendengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Oh, betapa imutnya si kitty, Baekhyun! Chanyeol sangat ingin memeluk si kitty dan membawanya ke kamar, dan menciuminya sebanyak mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol ingin memberi si kitty itu pelajaran. Baekhyun telah menghinanya dan anak itu harus minta maaf, atau ia sama sekali tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Mr Byun selesai berbincang, Baekhyun tengah menunggu saat ayahnya mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau anaknya sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Tapi nampaknya Mr Byun telah melupakan keberadaan anaknya sendiri, jadi Baekhyun mulai mengeong pelan untuk mengingatkan ayahnya kalau ia ada disana.

"Meeeow." Si kitty lagi-lagi nampak sangat menggemaskan, tapi Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Mr Byun lalu mulai berkata,

"Chanyeol, kurasa anakku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu, apa kau mau mendengar penjelasannya?"

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk menjawab perkataan Mr Byun, sedangkan sang ayah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih nampak bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya, sementara Baekhyun makin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sofa sambil mulai berkata,

"A… aku minta maaf, aku telah jahat dan kasar padamu saat kau bersikap sangat baik dan menyelamatkan nyawaku." Baekhyun menunggu respon darinya, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Ia lalu menghela nafas kesal dan menengok keluar dari belakang sofa untuk melihat Chanyeol, kenapa si jaguar tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, tapi si jaguar tidak terlihat di sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan terlonjak kaget saat suara si jaguar terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu pada si kitty yang ketakutan dan langsung melompat ke dekapannya. Chanyeol mendekap si kitty dalam gendongannya dan menatap dalam pada bola mata si kitty. Sedangkan pipi Baekhyun menampilkan rona merah muda akibat tatapan tajam dari si jaguar, ia lalu minta turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi berkata dengan gugup.

"K…k… kau tidak menjawab telfonku dan tidak datang kerumah." Si kitty secara tidak sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, dan Chanyeol sangat ingin mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu, tapi ia tetap harus menahan dirinya.

"Kau menghinaku beberapa kali dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan itu sangat menyakitkan." Telinga berbulu si kitty melengkung ke bawah mendengar pernyataan itu dan ekornya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sambil ia menatap kearah si jaguar dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menyesal. Jelas sekali ia menyesali perbuatannya, ia bahkan mengatakannya sekali lagi.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menatap ke bawah kearah si kitty yang tiba-tiba menciut dibawah tatapan tajamnya, ia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memeluknya, dan ia akhirnya melakukannya, membawa si kitty ke dekapan dadanya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, sedangkan si kitty membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang si jaguar, merasa sangat lega.

Setelahnya, semua berjalan seperti biasa, Chanyeol kembali berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun dan nampaknya tidak akan ada hal yang menghalangi pernikahan mereka.

…

..

.

Baekhyun gemetaran saat memakai setelan untuk pernikahannya, membayangkan hidup bersama dan menjalin rumah tangga dengan si jaguar membuatnya ketakutan. Sementara kedua temannya terus menyemangatinya, mengatakan padanya kalau ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengatakan padanya kalau Chanyeol telah menunjukkan rasa cinta dan kebaikannya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi tetap saja, ia masih saja merasa takut, ia masih berpikiran bagaimana kalau keputusan yang ia ambil ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Bagaimanapun ia masih seorang kitty berusia 16 tahun dan pernikahan adalah hal yang jauh berada dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun berjalan di sekitar pesta pernikahannya bersama suaminya, setelah mereka berdua selesai mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan para tamu. Sekarang adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk menyambut beberapa tamu. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai pada saat,

"Baekhyun!" Sebuah panggilan terdengar dan telinga si kitty nampak bergerak sangat semangat, ia lalu berbalik dan itulah pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol untuk melihat senyuman yang sangat cerah dari Baekhyun. Si jaguar lalu ikut berbalik untuk melihat siapakah yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum secantik itu.

Dan disana nampak seorang _hybrid_ kucing, dengan pipi yang chubby, telinga bulu berwarna keemasan, mata kucing yang cantik dan singkatnya dia adalah seorang yang tampan. Keduanya lalu berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan masing-masing, ekor mereka nampak bertautan. Mereka berdua nampak begitu senang dengan reuni itu, dan nampaknya mereka lupa kalau mereka ada di acara pernikahan itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, tapi yang terpenting adalah ada satu orang yang sangat tidak senang melihat mereka. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap kearah keduanya, dan sebuah erangan menakutkan lolos dari bibirnya yang mana membuat kedua kitty itu kaget. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, Baekhyun lalu ditarik ke dalam dekapan sang suami dengan cara yang sangat posesif. Baekhyun menatap kearah si kitty satunya dengan tatapan minta maaf, sementara Chanyeol berdehem sejenak,

"Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kita , Baekhyun?" Baekhyun nampak sangat gemetaran lagi, dan si kitty satunya melangkah maju kedepan sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

"Aku Minseok, pacar Baekhyun, maaf maksudku mantan pacar."

Chanyeol mencoba memasang ekspresi datarnya saat ia menjabat tangan si kitty, nyatanya ia meremas tangan si kitty yang mana membuat Minseok kesakitan saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya,

""Aku Chanyeol, suaminya." Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Minseok dan si kitty itu langsung memijat tangannya yang sakit. Dan itu adalah hal yang tidak disukai oleh Baekhyun, si kitty itu langsung menatap tajam pada suaminya dan membentaknya,

"Kau tidak seharusnya sejahat itu padanya, tidakkah kau tau kalau ukuran tubuhmu dua kali lebih besar darinya, dasar jaguar jahat!" Baekhyun kemudian melangkah menjauh dari sisi Chanyeol dan minta maaf pada temannya, ya, awal pernikahan yang luar biasa.  
…

..

.

Pesta pernikahan pun akhirnya selesai, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, bukannya di kamar mereka.

"Ayo ke kamar kita!" si jaguar berkata, dan menolak untuk percaya kalau si kitty mungkin akan menolaknya lagi. Dan si kitty nampak tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia menatap ke arah lantai, bahkan sama sekali tidak menatap kearah suaminya. Ia lalu berkata,

"Pergilah, aku akan tidur di sini."

Jadi si kitty nampaknya menyatakan penolakannya lagi, Chanyeol bisa saja memaksa si kitty untuk bercinta dengannya, tapi apalah gunanya kalau ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati si kitty? Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu,

"Kau pergilah ke kamar, aku akan tidur disini, disofa, dan jangan menolak atau aku akan melakukan hal yang akan kita sesali nantinya.

Si kitty lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa, sementara Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan ini benar-benar jauh dari arti pernikahan yang bahagia, pikirnya, sepertinya pernikahan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Ia lalu melepaskan dasinya dan menunduk menatap lantai sambil berfikir, mungkin ia harus menceraikan kittynya dan mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya.

…

..

.

 _ **Part 3**_

Chanyeol tengah makan siang dengan kolega perusahaannya, sambil mendiskusikan strategi baru tentang pekerjaannya, saat salah seorang dari mereka menengok ke belakang dan berkata,

"Bukankah itu suamimu Mr Park? Ia tengah bersama dengan… temannya di pesta pernikahan." Jeda pada kalimat yang diucapkan oleh rekannya tadi mengandung beberapa spekulasi yang sudah ada di dalam pikirannya, dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati, jadi bukannya si kitty meminta maaf padanya, Baekhyun malah menantangnya dengan menunjukkan dirinya di restoran yang sama dengannya dan bersama dengan mantan pacarnya.

Chanyeol sangat ingin memukul seseorang untuk saat ini, ia menggeram marah. Tapi ia meyakinkan diri kalau kemarahannya tidak akan bisa mengambil alih dirinya, jadi akhirnya ia hanya meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Minseok.

Baekhyun telah siap secara mental dan bahkan fisik untuk beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol, nampaknya Minseok pun juga telah menyiapkan jiwa menentangnya terhadap si jaguar saat Chanyeol terlihat berjalan menuju mereka. Tapi yang tidak si kitty duga adalah, Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan nada tenang, mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatnya terkejut,

"Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu di rumah jam sepuluh pagi ini, jadi kita bisa bersepakat untuk menandatangani surat perceraian." Dengan itu ia lalu meninggalkan keduanya, Baekhyun dan Minseok yang tampak sangat terkejut.

Saat Minseok menjelaskan pada Baekhyun tentang hal tidak masuk akal mengenai arti kebebasan, Baekhyun nampak sangat _blank_ , kata perceraian terus saja terputar dalam pikirannya, ya perceraian! Jadi pernikahannya hanya akan berakhir seperti itu? Dengan sangat mudah? Ia akan kembali ke rumah, ke kehidupannya yang lama.

Lalu pikirannya langsung beralih ke hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol. Si jaguar yang mengembalikan balon miliknya yang tersangkut di pohon, jaguar yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari seekor ular, jaguar yang sangat perhatian dan sabar padanya bahkan saat malam pertama dimana si kitty menolaknya, Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksanya, dan sekarang ia hampir saja kehilangan pasangan hidup terbaik yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh siapapun.

Secara mengejutkan air mata Baekhyun lolos dari matanya, hatinya merasa sangat sakit, pandangannya beralih ke arah si jaguar yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang ke rekan kerjanya tanpa menatap padanya lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, jadi ia mendorong kursinya dan meninggalkan restoran sambil mengusap air matanya, diikuti oleh Minseok yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

...

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di meja ruang kerjanya sambil melihat dokumen-dokumennya, hal yang terjadi tadi tidak hanya menyakiti hati Baekhyun, ia pun juga merasakan patah hati untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka. Ia mendengus kesal dengan kata pernikahan yang berputar di pikirannya, pernikahan apa? Mereka bahkan tidak tidur bersama di malam pertamanya! Dan sebenarnya sudah jelas kalau si kitty itu tidak mencintainya sejak awal, lagipula apa yang ia harapkan?

Seorang kitty berusia enam belas tahun yang sangat mencintainya? Lihat saja betapa anehnya fantasi romantis yang ia harapkan, ia bahkan mengira kalau ia akan berhasil memenangkan hati si kitty. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, mencegah air matanya jatuh dan berdehem setelahnya sambil berkata,

"Masukl!" pada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ini, tandatangani kertas itu dan kau akan bebas, aku sudah menandatangani milikku." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengulurkan kertas pada si kitty yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Telinga si kitty nampak melengkung datar di kepalanya dan ekornya terjuntai di lantai tampak lemas, dan ia terisak.

"Kenapa?" Baekhun tersedak isakannya sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa!" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan suaminya dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak menatap padanya.

"Ya, aku tanya kenapa! Aku mengharapkan respon darimu, apapun itu, entah bentakan, pertengkaran, tamparan di wajahku atau mungkin kau menghajarku, tapi bukan untuk menyerah padaku dengan mudah seperti itu!"

Chanyeol merasa lebih sakit hati, itukah yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun mengenai dirinya? Ia lalu berdiri dan duduk di sofa dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya.

"Itu benar, aku seorang jaguar. Aku terlahir di keluarga jaguar yang miskin, berburu di hutan untuk mendapatkan makanan. Hidup sebagai orang kelas rendahan yang sangat memalukan untuk dilihat orang lain. Dan aku telah bekerja sangat keras di banyak pekerjaan dan mendapatkan uang dengan usahaku sendiri tanpa mencuri atau melakukan hal buruk. Dengan pelan aku melangkah ke arah impianku untuk menjadi seorang yang terhormat di lingkungan ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah, sekalipun terpikir dalam pikiranku untuk menyakiti seseorang secara fisik. Walaupun kuakui saat aku bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu, aku sangat ingin menghajarnya karena aku sangat cemburu, tapi aku masih menahan diriku. Kau berpikir tentangku, kalau aku adalah seorang jaguar besar dan liar yang bisa membunuh siapapun saat itu juga. Maaf mengecewakanmu Baek, tapi aku cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan cara manusiawi. Sejak pertunangan, kau selalu meremehkanku, jadi mari kita selesaikan sekarang!"

"Kupikir setidaknya kau akan menyelamatkan pernikahan kita!" Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Pernikahan kita! Pernikahan yang mana Baek? Kita bahkan tidak tidur bersama kemarin, bukan hanya tempat tidur, kita bahkan belum berciuman, bahkan sekalipun."

"Tapi, kau bilang kau mencintaiku!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekat tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, menatap kebawah ke arah si kitty. Ia akan mengusap pipi Baekhyun, tapi si kitty menepisnya dan berpindah dari tempatnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak mau kusentuh! Baekhyun, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga yang baik, dimana anak-anakku akan merasa aman dan terjaga oleh kedua orang tua yang saling mencintai. Aku mencintaimu Baek dan aku sangat menyesal karena kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama." Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menjauh darinya, sedangkan si kitty mulai terisak dan membasahi kertas perceraiannya dengan air mata.

…

..

.

Chanyeol meletakkan selimut dan bantalnya di sofa ruang tamu, itu adalah malam selanjutnya yang ia lewatkan untuk tidur di sofa, dan mungkin itu bisa saja yang terakhir kalinya saat ia nanti mendapatkan surat perceraiannya. Lagi-lahi air mata jatuh di ipinya. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan sangat mencintai si kitty. Dan itu adalah kesalahannya karena ia mendengarkan isi hatinya dibandingkan otaknya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya sambil menatap lantai dan berfikir untuk meninggalkan kota ini setelah bercerai nanti.

Waktu berlalu dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur atau mencoba untuk tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beberapa menit setelahnya, saat ia telah mulai tertidur, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tengah mencoba menyelinap untuk berbaring di sampingnya di sofa. Sesuatu itu mencoba menempel pada tubuhnya dan ia pun membeku karenanya. Ia lalu menyalakan lampu yang ada di meja dekat sofa itu dan melihat dua telinga bulu yang mengintip di balik selimut.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya, tapi si kitty tidak menjawabnya. Si kitty tetap memeluk tubuh si jaguar dengan sangat erat sambil memejamkan mata dan pura-pura mendengkur. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya pelan karena tingkah si kitty, ia lalu mengelus kepala si kitty sambil melihat si anak itu yang mulai nyaman dengan usapan di kepalanya. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala si kitty dan balik memeluknya, merasa bingung dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Haruskah ia memberi kesempatan pada si kitty, atau memaksanya untuk bercerai?

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

…

..

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears…

Long time no see^^

Ada yang nungguin transfic ini? Maaf baru sempet update *bow*

Gimana chapter ini? Apaan tuh pas TBCnya? Cerai tida….cerai tida….cerai tidak ya nanti ChanBaek? Aku ngetiknya gemess bangettt sama si kitty Baekhyun, pengin culik masukin karung!

Seperti biasa, thanks buat yang udah mau nungguin ff ini, baca ff ini, faves dan follownya, apalagi reviewers tercinta^^

 _ **RnR please**_ … pengin update next kapan nih?

And ofc aku mau ucapin selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin^^

Have a nice long holiday and see you in the next chap…..

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	4. Chapter 4

**KITTY AND JAGUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Skynet**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1185676/the-kitty-and-the-jaguar-fluff-romance-agegap-mpreg-chanbaek-hybridau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Di dunia _hybrid_ , dimana berbagai macam jenis _hybrid_ hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang _hybrid_ kucing **Baekhyun** , hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar **Chanyeol** memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

...

..

.

 _ **Part 5**_

Baekhyun terbangun di sofa yang kosong, tidak ada Chanyeol di sisinya. Ia lalu bangun dan mulai berfikir hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Apakah si jaguar suaminya meninggalkan rumah mereka? Apa ia mengambil surat perceraian mereka dan membawanya ke pengadilan? Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dengan wajah yang basah penuh air mata sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol. Si jaguar pun menjawabnya,

"Di dapur."

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke dapur, ke arah si jaguar dan memeluknya. Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya berdiri, tingkah si kitty itu mengejutkannya dan si kitty terus mengusapkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Melingkarkan ekornya di tubuh si Jaguar dengan posesif. Si kitty lalu mendongak menatap si jaguar yang masih membeku di tempatnya, masih dengan wajah penuh air mata dan berkata,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sangat bingung memikirkan ini, kenapa Baekhyun sangat membingungkan? Ia tidak ingin bercerai, tapi ia juga tidak mencintai dirinya? Chanyeol lalu melepaskan pelukan si kitty dan membawanya duduk di kursi, sementara ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin hidup dengan orang yang kau cintai? Minseok?" Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan pertanyaannya,

" Tidak! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu dengan Minseok, kami hanya teman." Dan jawaban dari Baekhyun benar-benar menguras kesabaran dan kedewasaan Chanyeol untuk memahaminya, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran si kitty.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang, kalau sekarang kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol melihat si kitty yang tengah menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan keraguan nampak di binar matanya, apa maksudnya? Apa Baekhyun bermain-main dengan perasaannya lagi? Ia lalu berdiri karena merasa sangat jengkel dan menunjuk kearah meja.

"Makanlah sarapanmu, aku akan keluar sebentar!"

Tapi si kitty langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tolong biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar dan menatap balik pada pasangannya, merasa bingung, haruskah ia mendengarkan penjelasannya atau tidak. Ia lalu duduk di kursi lagi sambil menunggu penjelasan itu.

"Aku tidak tau, apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak... tunggu! (ia mengatakan itu saat Chanyeol hendak berdiri dari kursinya lagi) Maksudku, ini semua sangat baru untukku; pernikahan ini, mencintaimu dan semua hal lainnya. Kuakui, ada saatnya aku sangat membencimu dan menolakmu karena pemikiran dangkalku, kemudian aku mulai mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku mulai nyaman denganmu, merasa aman dan bahagia. Saat kau marah padaku setelah kunjungan kami kerumahmu dan kau tidak datang selama berhari-hari, aku merindukanmu, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, aku sadar betapa baiknya dirimu, dan betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu dan sekarangpun aku masih merasa sangat beruntung. Tapi aku tidak tau apakah ini cinta atau bukan. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengetahui perasaanku. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu."

Waktu, Baekhyun meminta waktu.

Chanyeol berfikir kemungkinan kalau ia memberikan si kittynya waktu yang ia minta, dan ia akan makin terpikat pada si kitty saat akhirnya si kitty mengatakan kalau ternyata ia tidak mencintainya atau mungkin yang terburuk, si kitty menemukan orang lain nantinya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nantinya? Bisakah ia menyembuhkan luka hatinya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dan telinga hitamnya yang mengkilap bergerak-gerak menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak Baekhyun! Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan sakit hati lagi dan aku tidak ingin kau hidup denganku kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, pilihlah antara kau yang akan mencintaiku atau tidak sama sekali. Aku akan berbaik hati kali ini dan memberimu waktu seminggu untuk memutuskan apa yang tengah kau rasakan."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dengan hati-hati dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memegangnya, ia lalu melangkah keluar rumah. Baekhyun melihat kearah meja makan dan sadar kalau suaminya telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, tapi ia telah pergi tanpa memakan sarapannya.

…

..

.

Untungnya hari ini tidak banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya di kantor, sebenarnya ini adalah hari libur, tapi ia datang ke kantor untuk melarikan diri dari tekanan yang ia alami dirumah dan ia juga ingin memberi si kitty waktu sendirian di rumah untuk memikirkan keputusannya. Ia sudah menghela nafasnya sekitar lebih dari sepuluh kali pagi ini, ia tidak punya mood untuk mengerjakan apapun.

Ada beberapa orang pekerja yang masih ada di kantor termasuk sekretaris cantik yang merupakan hybrid jaguar—Dara. Dan Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan siapapun saat ini, ia hanya memikirkan percakapannya dengan si kitty pagi ini, kemudian pintu kantornya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yang tengah ia pikirkan—sambil membawa kotak bekal makan siang. Dibelakangnya tampak Dara yang mencoba meminta maaf Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan Park, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahumu sebelum masuk ke ruangan anda."

Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan merasa kesal pada si sekretaris yang nampaknya memandang rendah dirinya,

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberitahunya? Aku suaminya!" Chanyeol setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Dara, suamiku bisa datang dan masuk ruanganku kapanpun ia mau tanpa harus meminta ijin dulu, minta maaflah pada suamiku." Dara lalu meminta maaf dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil melayangkan tatapan iri pada si kitty dan tatapan cinta pada Chanyeol—yang mana membuat Baekhyun makin marah.

Si kitty lalu mengantar wanita itu sampai pintu dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras, ia membanting pintu itu tepat di belakang Dara. Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan ke tempat Chanyeol dan duduk di pangkuannya. Si jaguar tidak mampu menahan tawanya, sementara si kitty menggenggam ekornya dan mencoba membuat si Jaguar diam.

"Apa yang lucu?" Ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, ia masih bertanya dengan nada kesal, dan Chanyeol mulai menggelitik Baekhyun dengan ekornya.

"Kau. Aku tertawa karena kau terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat cemburu." Baekhyun berusaha sangat keras untuk berhenti dari tawanya karena geli yang ditimbulkan oleh ekor si jaguar.

"B...berhenti... aku tidak c...cemburu!" Chanyeol lalu berhenti menggelitikinya dan membawa si kitty ke dekapannya, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?" Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja.

"Kau tidak sarapan, dan kau melupakan kotak bekal makan siangmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, si kitty nampaknya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya tapi ia sendiri belum yakin tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol, apakah itu cinta atau bukan. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh si kitty.

Baekhyun sangat senang karena pulang kerumah dengan suaminya, ia juga tidak lupa memberi tatapan tajam pada Dara saat ia keluar ruangan dengan Chanyeol—dengan lengan bertautan dan juga ekor mereka yang bertautan. Baekhyun sadar kalau yang lebih tua menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena tingkah posesifnya saat cemburu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu, ia tidak ingin memberikan Chanyeol pada siapapun, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa posesif ini untuk suaminya. Ia tidak melewatkan sedikitpun waktu dengan menunjukkan hal itu, dengan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang suami beberapa kali dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma suaminya.

Ia ingin membuat hal ini jelas, bahwa setiap hybrid yang mendekat akan mencium aroma tubuhnya di tubuh Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan pada mereka kalau Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Mereka pergi berbelanja dan pulang kerumah setelah Baekhyun membeli boneka jaguar yang sangat besar dan memeluknya erat-erat.

…

..

.

Malam pun telah tiba, dan Chanyeol tengah bersiap untuk tidur di sofa seperti biasa. Tapi Baekhyun muncul dengan memakai kaos merah yang sangat tipis. Dan pemandangan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur saat si kitty menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka dan memintanya untuk tidur dengan si kitty. Chanyeol merasa lebih dari senang untuk melakukannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak berhenti di situ, ia meminta ciuman pada suaminya.

"Apa kau yakin Baek?" Si jaguar bertanya untuk memastikannya, dan si kitty hanya mengangguk malu-malu menjawabnya. Ciuman Chanyeol dan kittynya berawal dengan lembut dan pelan, Chanyeol lalu menghentikan dirinya sebelum ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih dalam. Tapi Baekhyun punya ide lain, ia lalu memagutkan bibirnya pada suaminya lagi, menunjukkan pada si jaguar keinginannya dengan ciuman yang makin ia perdalam. Ia lalu meminta akses lebih pada sang jaguar dengan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut si jaguar, yang mana langsung diterima oleh Chanyeol, tapi tetap Chanyeol yang memegang kendali pada ciuman mereka.

Mereka lalu memutuskan tautan bibir mereka untuk mengambil nafas, sambil saling menatap pada bola mata pasangannya. Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pakaian atasannya dan menunjukkan kulit seputih susu miliknya. Chanyeol pun tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kulit lembut itu, ia lalu membungkuk ke arah si kitty yang mana membuat Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Dengan nafsunya yang sudah memuncak, Chanyeol melanjutkan acaranya untuk menyentuh kittynya sambil menikmati alunan desahan malu-malu yang keluar dari mulut si kittynya. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya yang mana menimbulkan rengekan dari si kitty yang langsung menatap padanya,

"Baek… aku harus berhenti sebelum aku hilang kendali." Tapi Baekhyun menatap padanya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan nafsu.

"Jangan."

"Apa kau yakin?" si kitty merona padam sambil mengangguk memberikan ijin, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak perlu untuk diberitahu dua kali. Ia lalu melucuti pakaiannya dan pakaian Baekhyun lalu menempatkan dirinya disela kaki si kitty dan menatap langsung pada _hole_ milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah cukup keras merasa sangat terangsang saat Chanyeol meneruskan aksinya untuk menyiapkan si kitty.

Lidahnya tengah menari-nari di tubuh kittynya sedangkan Baekhyun merasa makin bernafsu dan melengkungkan tubuhnya atau mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol untuk meminta lebih. _Milik_ si kitty merasa sangat tegang saat Chanyeol mulai memanjakan _hole_ dan _miliknya_ dengan lidahnya, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kejantanan si jaguar pun juga sudah sangat mengeras mendengar desahan kittynya.

Chanyeol pun tidak tahan lagi, ia lalu mendongak dan menatap si kitty yang tengah acak-acakan karenanya sebelum akhirnya melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher si kitty dan menciuminya sambil mencoba memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_ si kitty.

Ia telah mempersiapkan si kitty dengan baik sebelumnya, karena nampaknya si kitty tidak menjerit kesakitan. Tapi, saat ia mendorong _miliknya_ lebih dalam, Baekhyun mulai merintih kesakitan dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher si jaguar erat-erat sambil berbisik untuk memberinya waktu sejenak. 

Chanyeol lalu menghentikan aksinya sejenak, memberi kesempatan kittynya untuk menyesuaikan _holenya_ dengan kejantanan si jaguar. Ia mencium seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit si kitty sampai ia mendengar perintah untuk melanjutkan aksinya yang ia jeda tadi. Si kitty memintanya untuk mulai bergerak, dan ia memulainya dengan pelan dan lembut sambil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Sambil mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit Baekhyun, ia lalu mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan lebih cepat dank eras ke dalam _hole_ Baekhyun, yang mana membuat si kitty memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat dalam.

Mereka melakukan ini berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya cairan kental milik si jaguar memenuhi si kitty. Chanyeol pun menunggu sampai mereka berdua relax lalu mengeluarkan _miliknya_ dari Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mulai merona parah saat kedua temannya mulai menggodanya dengan pertanyaan tentang melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi?" Kyungsoo menanyainya,

"Apa kau akan segera hamil?" Yixing menambahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sementara yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah lipatan tangannya. Dan Chanyeol mendengarkan obrolan mereka secara tidak sengaja, si jaguar tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Chanyeol adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Si jaguar lalu berjalan melewati mereka untuk pergi ke ruangannya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan juga memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya.

Tidak lama semenjak ia duduk di meja kerjanya, si jaguar mendapati si kitty juga masuk ke ruangannya dan berdiri di depan mejanya dengan ekspresi seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Si kitty mungkin tau kalau Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan ataupun hal yang ia inginkan.

Saat ini si kitty tengah menggenggam ekornya sambil menunduk melihat ke lantai dan menggerakkan kakinya dengan Chanyeol hampir saja menertawakan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, suaminya sungguh sangat menggemaskan, pikirnya.

"Ada apa Baek?" ia lalu bertanya, dan Baekhyun berdehem pelan,

"A…ad..ada konser spesial… Oh Sehun, dan aku ingin bertanya apa kau… umm… mau membelikanku tiketnya?" Baekhyun terbata-bata saat menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, tanpa bisa menatap langsung pada mata suaminya, ia menebak kalau suaminya akan menolak permintaannya tapi ia juga berharap kalau Chanyeol akan membelikannya tiket. Ia sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol berkata,

"Apapun untuk Baekhyunee'ku."

Dan Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat cerah lalu berlari padanya dan memberinya kecupan di pipi. Setelahnya si kitty langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan memberitahu temannya tentang berita bagus itu.

…

..

.

Ini adalah sebuah konser spesial dari band Silver Ocean yang hanya bisa dihadiri oleh orang-orang kaya, dan jika Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ayahnya tidak akan mau membelikannya tiket mahal itu hanya untuk melihat anggota boyband, entah se'terkenal apa band itu. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, itu bukanlah masalah, demi membuat Baekhyunee'nya senang dan membelikannya tiket mahal bukanlah masalah yang besar.

Baekhyun duduk di barisan depan dengan mulut yang menganga, membeku di tempat duduknya sambil menatap pada _dancer_ hebat yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Laki-laki itu ditemani oleh kedua penyanyi di grup itu yakni Luhan dan Jongdae, dan masih ada dancer lainnya—Tao dan seorang rapper—Kris. Mereka semua sangat tampan dan menarik, tapi tatapan mata Baekhyun tidak pernah beralih dari sehun, dan nampaknya Sehun sadar akan hal itu saat mereka melakukan kontak mata. Sehun lalu memberinya kedipan mata dan senyuman padanya. Dan Baekhyun merona parah karenanya, ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya, yang mana membuat si _dancer_ tersenyum lebar.

Konser itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah acara jumpa fans dan Baekhyun saat ini tengah memeluk foto Sehun dengan erat di dadanya. Ia berjalan dengan gugup ke arah sang idola dan tangannya gemetaran saat menyerahkan foto itu pada si _dancer_ untuk ditandatangani. Si _dancer_ lalu menatap ke arah si kitty dan tersenyum. Si _dancer_ lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan manyerahkanya pada si kitty sambil berbisik,

"Jangan menunjukkan itu pada orang lain, aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun lalu menerima foto itu dengan bingung, apa maksud ucapan si _dancer_. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan fans lain untuk melihat apa yang telah dituliskan oleh si _dancer_ , ia membaca tulisan singkat yang berkata,

"Telfonlah aku cantik." Dan di sampingnya terdapat catatan nomer telepon. Baekhyun dengan cepat memasukkan catatan itu di sakunya tanpa memberi tahu temannya apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Saat ia sampai di rumah, Baekhyun mengecek jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Chanyeol nampaknya belum ada di rumah. Ia lalu menelfon Chanyeol dan si jaguar itu mengatakan kalau dirinya masih ada dalam makan malam acara perusahaan. Baekhyun juga bisa mendengar di telfon, disana terdengar suara keras perdebatan antara Junmyeon dan Jongin tentang saham perusahaan. Telepon mereka terputus setelah keduanya mengatakan selamat malam dan Chanyeol meminta si kitty untuk tidak menunggunya dan tidur.

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil yang didapatkan dari Sehun tadi siang dan melihat pada nomer telepon yang tertera disana. Baekhyun tengah berperang batin apakah ia akan menelfon si _dancer_ atau tidak. Si _dancer_ itu adalah idolanya, Sehun, seorang yang telah ia idolakan selama tiga tahun. Dan sekaranglah kesempatan baginya untuk mengenal dekat idolanya. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu hal yang baik atau bukan untuk menelfon si _dancer_? Ekor si kitty nampak berayun dari kiri ke kanan sambil menggenggam ponselnya, memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi kalau ia menelfon si _dancer_.

Oh Sehun telah bergelung di dunia entertainmen sejak lama dan selama bertahun-tahun ia bekerja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kecantikan yang sangat menawan seperti yang dimiliki oleh si kitty yang sering menghadiri konsernya. Dan konser hari ini memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat si kitty dari dekat, ia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari dekat. Si hybrid harimau berbulu keemasan itu lalu menyerigai saat si kitty mendekat padanya dengan tangan bergetar dan pipi merona. Ia terlihat mengemaskan dan... mau? Kenapa tidak mencobanya saja?

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Part 6**_

Baekhyun akhirnya menelfon nomer itu setelah memikirkannya berulang-ulang; sementara di telfon di seberang nampak berdering beberapa kali sebelum sebuah jawaban panggilan ia terima,

"Hallo?"

"A…apakah ini Oh Sehun?"

"Siapa ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomer telfonku?"

"K…kau me…memberikannya padaku di jumpa fans saat tadi." Suasana terdengar hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya terdengar tawa yang cukup keras,

" Oh! Apa kau si kitty yang menggemaskan itu?"

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa gemetar dan berkeringat gugup walaupun ia hanya berbicara melalui telefon.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, karena aku tidak ingin mengobrol hanya lewat telfon, manis."

"Bertemu de..denganku? Di…dimana? Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke kamar hotelku? Hotel Moonlight, nomer 14, dan jangan memberitahu orang lain, datanglah kesini!"

"A..aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang, ini sudah larut." Dan Baekhyun mendengarkan helaan nafas dari si _dancer_ yang akhirnya berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok jam tujuh malam? Datanglah ke rumah makan The Angel sendirian, tanyakan saja meja atas pesananku. Mereka akan membawamu padaku."

"B…baiklah."

"Dan ingat… jangan beritahu siapapun tentang pertemuan kita, OK kitty?"

"Ba.. baiklah." Panggilan itu kemudian terputus dan Baekhyun merasakan kalau dirinya seolah telah melakukan tindakan kriminal, melakukan suatu hal dibelakang suaminya, terlebih tanpa memberitahu suaminya tentang hal itu.

Ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur, ia lalu menyalakan dan menonton acara di TV dengan tatapan kosong pada layar TV. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu fokus dengan apa yang ia tonton, pikirannya masih melayang dengan pertemuannya dengan si _dancer_.

Bunyi 'klik' kenop pintu terdengar dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia nampak terkejut karena lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala, ia lalu menuju ruang itu dan dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang langsung memeluknya.

"Well, hai baby! Sudah kubilang tidak usah menungguku, kau harusnya sudah tidur sejak tadi dan ini sudah jam sebelas malam!"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi dengan cepat ia menghilangkan perasaan itu dan tersenyum pada si jaguar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu disisiku, ayo tidur Chaniee!"

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi di belakangnya, Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya. Ada sebuah suara kecil di hati terdalamnya yang mengatakan kalau yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah dan seharusnya ia memberitahu suaminya atau keluarganya, atau paling tidak teman-temannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia berfikir, bagaimana kalau itu akan menyebabkan masalah untuk si _dancer_? Bagaimana kalau fans dan wartawan mengejarnya karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia? Ia bisa saja mengecewakan idolanya kan?

Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dan rasa aman dari suaminya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau telinga bulunya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara si jaguar membelai kepalanya dan membisikkan kata penenang di telinganya.

"Aku disini sayang, jangan khawatir, tidurlah baby! Tidurlah Baekhyunee'ku yang manis dan menggemaskan!"

…

..

.  
Keesokan hari berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja Chanyeol, lagi, sambil terbata-bata gugup dan meremas-remas jarinya,

"B…bisakah a…aku pergi keluar ber…sama Soo dan Xing?"

Chanyeol lalu menjawab sambil masih terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa melihat ke arah si kitty,

"Tentu sayang! Kau tidak perlu meminta ijin padaku kalau ingin pergi bersama kedua temanmu, tapi jangan pulang terlambat, OK? Oh tunggu!" si jaguar memanggil si kitty, saat ia hampir keluar dari ruangannya. Baekhyun merasakan kembali kegugupannya saat ia berbalik dan menuju meja Chanyeol lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh sangat hebat karena kegugupannya.

"Ini, ambilah kartu kredit ini. Aku membuatkannya untukmu agar kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan, undanglah temanmu dan traktir mereka, dan itu tidak ada batasannya. Jadi nikmati harimu, sayang!"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membohongi suaminya. Ia hendak memberitahukan semuanya tapi ia juga merasa takut, lagipula ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kan? Ia hanya harus menjaga rahasia pertemuan itu, agar berita tidak menyebar dan mencemari nama Oh Sehun, agar ia juga tidak dikejar oleh para fans yang gila? Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan setuju dengan pemikirannya. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan laptopnya tanpa menyadari peperangan batin si kitty.

…

..

.

Di sisi dalam dan sedikit remang restoran The Angel, terdapat meja yang dipesan oleh Sehun. Restoran ini memang khusus untuk artis-artis. Tak seorangpun dapat masuk kesana tanpa undangan seorang artis. Dan itulah kenapa Baekhyun bisa duduk di sofa, di lantai dua restoran itu dengan Sehun. Dengan cahaya penerangan yang terbilang remang, hanya ada beberapa artis yang sedang ada di sana, ya sangat sedikit.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling mereka dengan sedikit malu, ia merasakan semua mata tengah mengawasinya, walaupun nyatanya tak seorangpun melakukan hal itu. Itu memang hanya perasaannya saja, ia lalu kembali menatap si _dancer_ yang tampan saat laki-laki itu memanggil namanya,

"Baekkie!" dan Baekhyun merona dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Sehun berkata sambil duduk sangat dekat dengan si kitty dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu si kitty, si _dancer_ mencoba mendekat pada si kitty sebisa mungkin. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu memainkan jari-jarinya dan menunduk menatap lantai.

"Aku? Aku enam belas tahun dan sudah menikah, aku juga sudah menjadi fansmu selama tiga tahun." Baekhyun terkejut karena kali ini ia tidak terbata-bata saat bicara, sementara si _dancer_ terdiam dan nampak berfikir.

' _Well! Si kitty ini sudah menikah, jadi setelah aku selesai dengannya maka tidak akan ada adegan patah hati atau tersakiti atau semacamnya kan.'_

Sehun lalu meletakkan tangannya pada paha si kitty yang mana membuat si kitty membeku di tempatnya, dengan telinga bulunya yang menegak dan ekornya yang berayun ke kanan dan kiri, si kitty nampak gugup dan Sehun tersenyum dengan kepolosan si kitty. Ia sudah biasa melakukan hal ini dengan seorang yang sudah menikah sebelumnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang bersikap polos ataupun malu. Baekhyun akan sungguh menyenangkan, begitulah kira-kira yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Ia hanya perlu mendekati si kitty dengan perlahan.

"Oh! Kau sangat menggemaskan! Kau sangat imut Baekkie!" dan si kitty nampak kacau karena menahan rasa gugup dan malu dengan pujian itu.

…

..

.

Chanyeol tengah bekerja dengan tenang di ruang kerja di rumahnya saat seorang pelayan datang dan memberitahunya kalau ia punya tamu. Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk melihat siapakah tamu yang menunjunginya. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat dua teman suaminya, berdiri di hadapannya tanpa kittynya. Bukankah Baekhyun bilang kalau ia akan pergi dengan kedua temannya?

Chanyeol tidak menampakkan ekspresi itu di hadapan mereka, ia hanya tersenyum dan menyambut mereka. Saat mereka menanyakan Baekhyun, si jaguar dengan santai menjawab kalau si kitty tengah pergi berbelanja. Ia melihat raut kecewa dari kedua teman suaminya itu, well ia pun sebenarnya juga kecewa. Mereka merasa terkhianati karena Baekhyun pergi tanpa mereka berdua sedangkan Chanyeol merasa lebih terkhianati karena telah dibohongi oleh si kitty. Saat kedua teman suaminya itu keluar dari rumahnya, Chanyeol mencoba menelfon kittynya dan hanya tersambung pada layanan pesan suara.

…

..

.

"Katakan Baekkie? Aku harus pergi sekarang karena jadwalku, bisakah kau datang ke kamar hotelku besok? Aku tidak bisa menemuimu di luar lagi, kau juga tau kan, semua fans gilaku dan wartawan. Aku kesepian Baek, aku berharap seseorang seperti dirimu akan hadir di hidupku dan aku bisa menceritakan semua yang ada di pikiranku padamu. Ketakutanku, saat-saat yang menyenangkan yang kulalui, seorang yang dapat dipercaya seperti dirimu, maukah kau menjadi seorang yang kupercaya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa, tapi ia akhirnya mengatakan 'ya' pada si _dancer_ yang tengah memohon padanya. Ia lalu melihat ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada yang menelfonnya, dan ia melihat ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari suaminya. Baekhyun menelan gugup ludahnya sambil menyelipkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya, memutuskan untuk tidak menelfon balik suaminya. Tidak perlu menelfon balik Chanyeol dan menyebabkan masalah karena ia juga sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kan?

Baekhyun merasa gugup saat ia tiba di rumah dan menemukan suaminya yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar mereka sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku menelfonmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah lain selain mata suaminya,

"Kami sedang berada di mall dan sangat ramai, aku tidak mendengar dering ponselku."

"Kulihat kau tidak membeli apapun?"

"Aku tidak menemukan barang yang kusukai." Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura paham dengan penjelasan si kitty. Ia lalu memberi jalan pada si kitty untuk masuk ke kamar sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencegah si kitty, atau mungkin membentaknya karena ia berbohong.

Si jaguar tetap terdiam dan merasa bingung mengapa si kitty membohonginya? Ia melihat si kitty yang tengah berganti pakaian dan menuju ke kasur menyusulnya. Ia lalu mencium Baekhyun dan si kitty nampak meresponnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Kecurigaan Chanyeol lenyap begitu saja saat ia bercinta dengan kittynya, dan si kitty mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dengan sabar saat suaminya akan pergi ke kantor, jadi ia bisa pergi ke alamat yang Sehun berikan padanya. Sekali lagi, tidak perlu memberitahu si jaguar, lagipula bukankah suaminya bilang kalau ia tidak perlu ijin saat ia akan pergi bersama kedua temannya? Bukankah itu berarti ia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu?

Sambil berdiri di depan kamar hotel Sehun, Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya yang campur aduk, ia merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Chanyeol, ia juga merasa bangga karena berhasil mendapat kepercayaan Sehun sebagai teman, tapi juga merasa sangat takut dengan akibat dari hal yang ia lakukan dengan diam-diam ini.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu dan pintunya segera terbuka dan menampilkan si tampan Oh Sehun yang tidak memakai pakaian apapun selain jubah mandinya. Baekhyun menatap pada si _dancer_ dengan mulut ternganga dan membeku di tempatnya, tapi si _dancer_ dengan cepat menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya sambil menampilkan seringaian pada si kitty.

"Aku sangat senang kau mau kesini Baekkie." Nada suara itu, tatapan itu, membuat si kitty mundur ketakutan, dan ia mulai menyesal karena datang ke tempat ini.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

…

..

.

 **T/N**

Annyeong dear….

Fast update kan yah termasuknya?

 **Gimana chapter ini? TBCnya nggak enak banget? Mereka makin sweet? Cerita makin cepat? Yups ini emang alur cepat dears dari aslinya dan chap depan udah END. RnR ya kalau mau fast update lagi^^**

Thanks buat kalian yang udah luangin waktu buat baca, faves, foll dan mereview transfic ini.

Yang mau foll akun IG aku boleh mampir di mochibaek6104 disono tempatnya berbagi fanfics dan quotes

Buat yang mau mudik atau arus balik hati-hati di jalan dan have fun ya…

See you in the next chap^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	5. Chapter 5 (END)

**KITTY AND JAGUAR**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Skynet**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1185676/the-kitty-and-the-jaguar-fluff-romance-agegap-mpreg-chanbaek-hybridau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Di dunia _hybrid_ , dimana berbagai macam jenis _hybrid_ hidup damai berdasarkan aturan dan hukum yang berlaku, seorang _hybrid_ kucing **Baekhyun** , hidup bebas dan riang sebelum akhirnya kehidupannya berbalik sepenuhnya saat seorang _hybrid_ jaguar **Chanyeol** memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

...

..

.

 _ **Part 7**_

Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir dengan kittynya, ia tau kalau si kitty masihlah sangat muda dan mungkin saja akan sangat mudah baginya untuk dibodohi atau dibohongi. Semenjak ia telah mendapati dirinya dibohongi oleh si kitty tentang keberadaannya, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti si hybrid kucing, kemana sebenarnya si mungil itu pergi.

Si jaguar mengendap dengan sangat baik dan melihat si kitty yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar hotel. Si kitty nampak mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan setelahnya pintu terbuka dan ia ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar oleh seseorang. Si jaguar lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Lorong kamar hotel itu tengah sepi jadi ia tidak khawatir dengan orang yang mungkin menganggapnya aneh atau dicurigai sebagai penguntit. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau kittynya tidak berselingkuh di belakangnya dan memutuskan hal kedepannya. Sungguh beruntung baginya karena pintu kamar itu tidaklah kedap suara, jadi ia bisa mendengar dengan cukup jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam.

Si kitty tengah melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke sisi lain ruangan itu sementara Sehun tengah berusaha menangkapnya. Si kitty merasa sangat terkejut saat idolanya berusaha mencium bibirnya dan si dancer lalu membentaknya saat ia berlarian berusaha menangkapnya di kamar hotelnya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku!" dan Baekhyun terus menghindar,

"Memang benar, tapi hanya sebatas idola bukan seperti layaknya kekasih!" si hybrid harimau lalu melompat cepat ke arah si kitty dan mencengkeram lengannya sambil berucap,

"Apa kau mencoba sok suci?" Baekhyun lalu menggeram dan mencakar lengan si dancer dan lagi-lagi melompat menghindar dari Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau menyentuhku!" dan si dancer nampak mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap lengannya dan terengah-engah, tapi ia tidak akan menerima penolakan begitu saja. Memangnya siapa si kitty ini berani menolak seorang hybrid dari kelas atas dan terkenal seperti dirinya?

Sehun lalu mengaum dengan marah dan menerkam si kitty lalu menjatuhkannya di kasur. Baekhyun tidak mampu mendorong si dancer kali ini. Tubuhnya di tindih di kasur dengan kuat sementara Sehun berada di atasnya. Ini membuatnya mengeong cukup keras karena marah dan ketakutan.

Dan saat itu terjadi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang hybrid jaguar yang sangat, sangat, sangat marah dan menakutkan. Chanyeol lalu mendorong si harimau itu menjauh dari kittynya dengan mendorongnya ke sisi ruangan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat pada si dancer dan mencengkeram lehernya dan meninju sisi wajahnya yang membuat si dancer tergeletak lemah di lantai, sambil mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol lalu menggendong kittynya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekapan lengan Chanyeol; sedangkan si jaguar sama sekali tidak menatap padanya sejak mereka meninggalkan kamar hotel itu. sepanjang perjalanan pulang terasa amat hening karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu juga si kitty. Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah dan Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Si kitty menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut saat Chanyeol mengikuti si kitty menuju kamar mereka. Ia lalu berdiri di daun pintu dan melihat si kitty yang tengah membungkus tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kasur sambil mulai berbicara,

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" si kitty hanya mengeong sedih menanggapinya dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia lalu membelai gundukan selimut yang berisi kittynya dengan pelan, sementara si kitty hanya terus meringik sedih dan mulai terisak. Si kitty terdengar sangat sedih dan kecewa yang mana membuat Chanyeol langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi kittynya. Disana nampak si kitty yang tengah melingkarkan tubuhnya sambil terus berusaha menutupi wajahnya sambil terisak menangis.

"Ceritakan padaku Baek! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak akan marah padamu, aku janji."

Baekhyun lalu bangun, telinga berbulunya nampak melengkung datar di kepalanya dan ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Dia adalah idolaku selama tiga tahun ini, seorang yang aku impikan untuk dapat bertemu langsung dan berbicara dengannya, dekat dengannya dan mungkin menjadi seperti dirinya suatu hari nanti. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang pangeran tapi dia mencoba…" Baekhyun terhenti karena tersedak isakannya dan makin terisak dengan sangat parah yang mana ini juga menyakiti hati si jaguar.

"Aku lega karena aku datang disana tepat waktu, kau harus lebih berhati-hati untuk mempercayai orang mulai saat ini Baekhyunee! Aku tadi mengikutimu dan untungnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang tengah terjadi sebelum aku masuk ke kamar itu. kudengar kau tengah melawan si sialan itu dan aku bangga padamu. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan ia berhasil mengatasi isakannya,

"Maafkan aku! Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan kupikir kau tidak akan mengijinkanku." Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dan membawa kittynya ke dekapan erat di dadanya sementara si kitty mulai terisak lagi sambil terus meringik sedih saat si jaguar membelai punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak apa sayang. Kau selamat dan aman sekarang, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Chanyeol lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, ia tengah berusaha membuat si kitty melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi si kitty nampaknya masih marah pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat kearah pintu kamar mereka saat Baekhyun muncul sambil memegang perutnya dengan air mata yang penuh membasahi wajahnya dan ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Cha…Channiee..!" si kitty berusaha untuk berucap dan menegakkan tubuhnya, sementara sebuah sendok jatuh dari genggaman Chanyeol saat ia berlari ke arah kittynya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Baekhyun nampak sangat kesakitan, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi gagal. Semua berubah menggelap sebelum ia akhirnya jatuh pingsan di pelukan suaminya.

Chanyeol membawa kittynya ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun masih belum sadar dan si jaguar hampir saja gila dan menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga kittynya dengan baik. Si jaguar tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sambil menunduk dan merasa sangat khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya sampai seorang dokter memanggilnya. Ia langsung berlari pada dokter itu dan mendengarkan berita paling menggembirakan yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya, kittynya tengah hamil anak kembar.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan dimana kittynya tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur. Mata Baekhyun nampak merah karena tengah menangis, tapi ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat bangga denganmu Baek."

Si jaguar membelai kepalanya dan menciumi telinganya dengan gemas, sementara si kitty makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dekapan si jaguar sambil mengeong pelan. Mereka berdua sangat senang dengan berita itu dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi kitty paling beruntung di dunia ini, sampai pada saat kehamilannya menjadi makin terlihat dan semua berubah dari suatu hal yang baik ke buruk dan paling buruk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjadi makin terobsesi dengan pemikiran untuk menjaga keselamatan di kembar. Keputusannya adalah untuk melindungi si kitty yang tengah hamil dan si kembar yang belum terlahir dengan mengartikan kata 'melindungi' ke dalam tingkatan yang sangat berlebihan. Yang mana membuat si kitty mendengus sangat frustasi.

Suatu hari saat Chanyeol pulang dari kantor dan melihat si kitty tengah memakan es krim, si jaguar langsung mengambil es krim itu dengan kasar dari tangan si kitty dan membentaknya,

"Jangan makan itu lagi! Bagaimana kalau itu menyebabkan semacam penyakit yang mungkin berefek pada si kembar?" Chanyeol lalu membuang es krim itu kedalam tempat sampah dan meninggalkan si kitty tanpa menanyakan kabarnya atau menciumnya atau hal lainnya, dan itu makin sering terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu, contohnya:

"Jangan duduk menonton TV terlalu lama! Itu bisa menyakiti si kembar."

"Jangan memakan itu! itu bisa membuat kembar sakit."

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan temanmu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dan membahayakan si kembar?"

Dan itu belum semuanya, Chanyeol tidak lagi bercinta dengannya, bahkan tidak memeluknya atau menyentuhnya, sehingga aman untuk si kembar! Dan Baekhyun mulai frustrasi dengan hal ini.

Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dan menemukan Baekhyun di kasurnya, ruangan tampak gelap, terdengar isakan dari si kitty. Ia lalu menyalakan lampu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya di samping si kitty yang tengah menangis.

"Baek, please jangan menangis karena itu mungkin akan…" Baekhyun lalu bangun dan membentaknya

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Aku sudah muak denganmu dan anak kembarmu! Aku harusnya menandatangani surat perceraian saat aku punya kesempatan dulu!" ia lalu memalingkan mukanya dan masih terus terisak. Bentakan dan kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk hati Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar menamparnya dan membuatnya tersadar, ia sadar betapa sering ia telah membuat si kitty sakit hati dan ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah, tapi sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, Baekhyun kembali membentaknya,

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ingin tidur…sendiri!" dan Chanyeol tau kalau ia lebih baik tidak memprovokasi kemarahan si kitty, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari kamar mereka. 

Chanyeol menghabiskan malamnya di sofa, ia bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua, tapi Baekhyun muncul tanpa menyapanya. Ia duduk di kursi dan terlihat sangat marah dan benar-benar mengabaikan Chanyeol sepenuhnya saat si jaguar menyapanya. Ia juga memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol ingin mencium pipinya, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya kan? Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan menghabiskan sarapannya dalam keheningan sambil menatap si kitty yang makan terlihat tidak nafsu dengan makanannya.

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol pulang dari kantor hari itu, ia mendapati rumahnya masih gelap dan tidak ada tanda kittynya di manapun. Chanyeol panik dan mencarinya di semua ruangan, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Kelihatannya si kitty telah meninggalkannya dan tak ada yang patut disalahkan selain dirinya.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kamar lamanya, di rumah orang tuanya. Ia sudah memberitahu orangtuanya tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi pada mereka. Dan ayahnya setuju kalau Chanyeol telah melakukan kesalahan dengan memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu. Ia lalu membolehkan si kitty untuk tinggal di rumah kembali sambil memberi waktu pada Chanyeol untuk merefleksikan diri dengan kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya sambil terisak dan berbicara pada kedua anaknya yang belum terlahir kalau keputusan yang ia ambil sudahlah tepat dan memang harus dilakukan. Ia meminta maaf pada mereka karena memisahkan keduanya dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia juga merindukan Chanyeol. Ia merindukan lengan yang selalu mendekapnya, kehangatan dan juga sentuhannya. Ia merindukan jaguarnya yang sangat idiot.

Chanyeol menghabiskan malamnya merasa seperti di neraka, sendirian di rumah mereka tanpa kehadiran si kitty. Ia telah menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada si kitty. Ia harusnya memperlakukannya dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian karena si kitty sangat sensitif dan lemah karena kehamilannya yang pertama dan si kitty juga masih sangat muda.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu sambil berjanji pada dirinya untuk memperbaiki keluarga kecilnya. Ia rindu untuk memeluk kittynya saat menghantarkan si kitty ke dalam tidurnya, ia rindu untuk mencium telinga coklat si kitty saat keduanya bergerak semangat saat ia hendak menciumnya, dan ia sangat merindukan kittynya.

…

..

.

 _ **Part 8**_

…

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun terkejut saat ibunya memberitahunya kalau ia punya seorang tamu, siapa tamunya? Teman-temannya sudah sering mengunjunginya, Kyungsoo selalu saja menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memberitahu Baekhyun bagaimana caranya menghajar Chanyeol sampai si jaguar menyesal. Hal yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa, atau Yixing yang selalu meluapkan amarahnya pada pacarnya sekarang yakni Junmyeon.

Kedua sahabatnya selalu menyalahkan pacar mereka karena ulah Chanyeol yang merupakan teman dekat keduanya. Jongin selalu saja berharap kalau dirinya bisa menyeret Chanyeol dan menghajarnya, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo memelototi pacarnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga kedua temannya tidak bisa disebut tamu di rumahnya, mereka adalah bagian dari keluarganya, lalu siapa tamunya?

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu ditemani oleh ibunya yang selalu ada untuknya dan membantunya berjalan ataupun saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Kehamilannya makin bertambah tua dan ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan dalam beberapa hal. Saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat tamunya. Secara tidak disadarinya, ia langsung mundur ketakutan dan mencoba untuk bersembunyi di balik ibunya dan meneriakkan nama yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan, "Sehun!"

Baekhyun beringsut mundur saat mengetahui siapa tamunya, dan Sehun melambaikan tangannya seolah berkata 'tidak' dan mencoba menenangkan si kitty.

"Tidak. Tidak, jangan takut! Aku disini untuk minta maaf, aku bersumpah!" ia lalu berlutut di depan si kitty yang tengah hamil, sambil memegang seikat bunga.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersikap seperti seekor binatang liar dan mengkhianati kepercayaanmu dan juga mengecewakanmu, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun lalu menatap ke arah ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di belakang si hybrid harimau. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan Baekhyun mengambil seikat bunga itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Si harimau masih saja berlutut dan akhirnya Baekhyun mampu melakukan hal yang sangat ia inginkan dari dulu, yakni mengusap kepala dan telinga bulu si harimau. Si harimau hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, dan itu membuat si kitty terkikik dan menyuruh si dancer untuk berdiri yang mana langsung dituruti oleh si harimau. Si harimau bangun sambil membungkuk padanya dan berkata,

"Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu lagi." Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun berubah dan menyesali perbuatannya setelah beberapa bulan ini?

.

.

Setelah dihajar oleh Chanyeol dan saat ia beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri, Sehun menyadari kalau ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia telah melanggar moral dan etika pekerjaannya dengan mencoba memaksa seorang penggemar yang polos. Bukan hanya sekedar penggemar, tapi salah seorang penggemar setianya. Ia sadar kalau mungkin ia hampir saja kehilangan reputasinya, harga dirinya, dengan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diajarkan padanya sejak ia kecil.

Melihat bagaimana tatapan penggemar setianya yang menatap jijik padanya dan kehilangan dukungan dari penggemarnya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Ia mulai menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar saat ia menjalani konser ataupun acara lain dan si kitty tidak hadir disana untuk memberinya dukungan dan tatapan penuh cinta dan kekaguman padanya. Ia merindukan wajah itu, semangat itu, rasa malu-malu si kitty, dan juga keimutannya.

Disinilah Baekhyun, mendengarkan Sehun yang tengah menjelaskan padanya apa saja yang telah ia alami di kehidupannya, dan ia merona, merasa tersanjung. Sehun lalu memberinya sebuah tiket gratis untuknya dan keluarganya, termasuk Chanyeol untuk hadir di konser yang akan ia gelar. Ia berharap dapat melihat si kitty lagi sebagai seorang yang mendukungnya.

Ketulusan hati si dancer benar-benar menyentuh hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam. Ia hampir saja menangis, lalu Sehun membungkukkan badan dan hampir saja pergi saat Baekhyun menghentikannya. Si kitty berjalan ke arah si dancer dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipinya,

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun berkata untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan itu, sedangkan Sehun merona yang mana membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersenyum. Tapi senyuman mereka luntur saat mereka mendengar sebuah geraman rendah.

Chanyeol tampak tengah ditahan oleh pelayan keluarga Byun untuk tidak menyerang si hybrid harimau. Sepertinya si jaguar datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah, tapi tiba disaat yang kurang tepat. Baekhyun berdiri dengan berani untuk melindungi si dancer, dan memberi peringatan pada suaminya yang terlihat sangat marah,

"Jangan pernah berani memukul tamu di rumah kami!" Chanyeol hanya melihat ke arah si kitty dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia tamu? Bukankah ia mencoba mencelakaimu beberapa bulan yang lalu!" Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu dengan kenangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun waktu itu.

"Ya benar, tapi hari ini dia datang untuk meminta maaf karena kelakuannya saat itu dan dia baru saja mau pergi saat kau tadi datang. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Chanyeol masih nampak marah dan cemburu walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran supaya dia tidak akan berani menunjukkan mukanya di hadapanmu lagi!" Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan memukul si harimau, tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Jangan! Kubilang kau tidak boleh menyakitinya saat ia ada di rumahku! Kita tidak sedang di hutan, jaguar! Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang monster! Oh.. kurasa kau memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaanmu, bukankah begitu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap tenang seperti Sehun, sekali saja!"

Dalam kemarahannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kata kasar yang baru pernah ia katakan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Ia telah menghina dan menyakiti suaminya di depan semua orang. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan sampai saat ia melihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata si jaguar. Si hybrid tinggi itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke rumah mereka dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang gelap. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menangis. Kata-kata yang meluncur dari kittynya benar-benar menyakitinya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya memang berasal dari kelas yang rendah, dan ia tau kalau ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada si kitty yang cantik yang berasal dari kelas yang tinggi. Ia tau kalau dirinya tidaklah bisa bersanding dengan kelas mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak saat ia jatuh pada pesona si kitty yang mungil dan menggemaskan itu.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol. Semua orang memberitahunya kalau dirinya terlalu berlebihan saat memarahi si jaguar yang malang. Ia sudah sangat menyakiti hati si jaguar. Jongin dan Junmyeon datang menemui Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya kalau Chanyeol sungguh mengalami hari-hari yang berat saat si jaguar tidak bersamanya,

"Ia tidak datang ke kantor! Aku khawatir, jadi aku pergi ke rumahnya dan menemukan dirinya yang mengunci diri di kamarnya tanpa makanan, minuman, bahkan dia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun!" Jongin berbicara dan berharap ia mendapat perhatian dari si kitty tentang kondisi temannya.

"Aku membawakannya makanan tapi ia tidak mau makan, ia bilang kalau ia sudah tidak mau hidup tanpa kittynya di sampingnya." Junmyeon menambahinya, dan itu benar-benar menghancurkan hati Baekhyun.

Kata-kata yang terucap hari itu benar-benar berpengaruh sangat besar pada suaminya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu menebak hal ini sebelumnya. Ia akhirnya memantapkan dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, suaminya sudah sangat menderita.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut dan mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli, bahkan tanpa makan dan minum selama dua hari. Ia tengah berbaring di kasur dan hanya ekornya saja yang nampak jatuh ke lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi pintu, lagipula untuk apa ia menghadap pintu? Siapa yang akan datang untuknya?

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, dan ia sudah kehilangan kittynya. Hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah menunggu sampai ia sekarat di tempat itu. Ia lalu mendengar pintu yang terbuka, mungkin Jongin yang mengecek keadaannya ataupun membujuknya untuk beranjak dari kamarnya, dan ternyata memang benar Jongin.

"Chanyeol, please, kalau kau tetap disini terus kau akan kehilangan perusahaanmu." Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak beranjak, hanya ekornya yang dengan malas bergerak mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol!" suara itu membuat pergerakan ekornya berhenti, apakah itu suara Baekhyun? Ataukah ia yang mulai berhalusinasi?

"Channiee! Tolong lihatlah aku!" si jaguar langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Ya, itu adalah Baekhyun, ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Baek?" ia berkata sambil mencoba memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya dari celah pintu. Si kitty lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping si jaguar yang nampak lemah.

"Ya, ini aku." Chanyeol mulai terisak dan Baekhyun naik ke kasur mendekat ke si jaguar, lalu si kitty memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekapan si jaguar sambil terisak juga.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu Channiee!" si jaguar membelai kepala si kitty dan mencium satu persatu telinga bulu si kitty sambil berkata di sela ciumannya.

"Mari kita lupakan semuanya dan mulai dari awal lagi?" Baekhyun hanya mengeong pelan menyetujui usulan si jaguar, yang mana membuat si jaguar terkikik karena suara si kitty.

Kittynya memang tidak pernah gagal menunjukkan sisi keimutannya padanya, ia memang benar-benar makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah mondar mandir di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Kittynya tengah melahirkan dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa duduk tenang saat menunggunya. Si jaguar tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan untuk menemani si kitty, dan itulah yang membuatnya mengitari ruang tunggu sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kau duduk tenang! Kau membuatku pusing!" Jongin memperingatinya, yang mana langsung dihadiahi tamparan di lengan oleh sang pacar, Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Jongin masih sempat melayangkan protes pada kittynya dan langsung diberi omelan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Maklumlah padanya, kittynya tengah melahirkan."

Setelahnya seorang dokter memanggil Chanyeol, yang mana si jaguar langsung berlari sangat cepat menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekkieku?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang meluncur dari bibirnya, sementara si dokter terkikik mendengarnya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Ia melahirkan si kembar yang sangat imut. Masuk dan lihatlah mereka."

Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam dan menemukan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun tengah tersenyum padanya sambil memeluk kedua hybrid kecil yang masih memejamkan mata mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat lebih mirip dengan hybrid jaguar mungil dari pada hybrid kucing. Mereka memiliki telinga berbulu hitam, rambut hitam tapi dengan corak titik berwarna coklat di sana sini, jelas gen yang diturunkan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendekat dan menggendong kedua anaknya di lengannya dan menciumnya satu per satu. Kedua anaknya nampak merengek sedikit terganggu karena kehilangan pelukan hangat dari ibu mereka. Si jaguar lalu dengan cepat mengembalikan keduanya di samping Baekhyun, yang mana keduanya langsung menggerakkan tangan mereka mencoba untuk menggapai pelukan ibunya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan membawa mereka kedalam pelukannya sambil menciumi mereka dan menenangkan mereka kembali, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata bahagia di pipinya.

.

.

 _ **Empat tahun kemudian….**_

"Daddy!"

Si kembar berteriak sambil berlari kearah ayahnya dengan sangat riang saat Chanyeol baru saja menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu. Si jaguar langsung saja menggendong mereka berdua di masing-masing lengannya sementara si jaguar kecil sibuk seperti biasanya dengan kantong jas sang ayah untuk mencari permen disana. Pandangan Chanyeol lalu beralih ke suaminya yang tersenyum padanya dan langsung membantunya,

"Ayolah nak! Biarkan daddy istirahat dulu." Baekhyun mengambil salah satu anaknya dari lengan suaminya dan menurunkannya di lantai, dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang juga melakukan hal sama pada si kecil di lengannya. Keduanya langsung saja mengeong marah sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan mereka di dada, merasa tidak puas.

Chanyeol lalu tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Oh Tuhan! Mereka mirip sekali denganmu, mereka akan bersikap seperti dirimu saat marah atau tidak senang!"

Baekhyun lalu mengibaskan ekornya di punggung suaminya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan ekornya disana dan memberinya peringatan,

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka berdua mewarisi sifat burukku dan mewarisi sifat baikmu?"

Rasa geli di punggungnya akibat dari ketukan ekor si kitty membuat Chanyeol sadar kalau memprovokasi suami mungilnya bukanlah hal yang baik. Terlebih saat si mungil memutuskan untuk memberinya pelajaran dengan mengabaikannya setelahnya, ingatan itu sudah cukup untuknya untuk langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak sayang! Aku cuma bercanda." Si kitty lalu meletakkan lengannya di leher sang suami dan menyatukan belahan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu diputuskan oleh kittynya sambil berkata,

"Bersiaplah untuk malam penuh cinta, jaguar besar kesayanganku!" Baekhyun lalu pergi ke dapur sementara Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena jujur saja ia menahannya dari tadi.

"Woah! Kupikir aku tidak akan dimaafkan tadi!" ia lalu melihat pada si kembar yang masih di posisi sama dan terlihat marah padanya. Ia lalu membungkuk dan mulai menggelitiki kedua anaknya, mereka berakhir bergulung di lantai dan terdengar gelak tawa dari ketiganya.

"Hen…hentikan daddy!" kedua anaknya berjanji untuk bersikap baik dan si ayah langsung menghentikan gelitikannya.

Chanyeol memberitahu keduanya kalau itu tidaklah sopan untuk marah pada orang tua, yang mana keduanya langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti. Baekhyun melihat ketiganya dengan senyum di bibirnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

Menikahi si jaguar besar yang idiot itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lakukan di seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _ **The End.**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hai-hai dear

Udah end transficnya…. 

Gimana chapter terakhir ini? Gemesiin kan keluarga ChanBaek? Ini emang fanfic genre fluff yang temanya nggak berat dear. Yah semacam cemilan gitu. Cuma 13K words aja.

Oh ya, aku rencana mau translate fanfic lagi nih… tapi masih bingung. Kemarin aku sempet sedih krn nggak dapet ijin translate fanfic favorit aku *hiks* mungkina kalian punya usulan aku translate ff yang mana?

Tapi tenang aja, aku udaah siapin gantinya genrenya **Mafia-Action-Fluff-Drama judulnya Only Mine.** Ada yang udah baca? Cek di profil aku ya sinopsisnya, kira-kira ada yang tertarik nggak^^

 **So, buat kalian pembaca lama atau baru dari transfic ini… aku ucapin terima kasih banyak *bow* meski nggak bisa balas satu-persatu review kalian, itu tetap jadi penyemangat aku. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Jangan lupa komen ya di chap ini, terjemahan aku gimana? Endingnya kalian sukakah?**

 **See you in the next transfics…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#lovesign**_


End file.
